Gold Dust
by somedudelol
Summary: A story of a new enemy in the Negamoon era, one driven by his loss and his insanity, bent on changing the world and taking his revenge.
1. Routine

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon etc etc

This is a dark story, do not expect it to be completely happy go lucky. I use the English terms/names for everything, at least I try to remember to. Slightly influenced by Dark Knight.

The story takes place involving the Negamoon, after all 4 of the sisters have been healed but Rubeus is still alive. A new enemy has taken the helm, bent on destruction, driven by his loss and insanity.

**Gold Dust**

**Chapter 1: Routine**

"Mercury Bubbles, Freeze!"

A dense fog fills the room, and for a moment not a pin drop can be heard, but silence is soon broken with a crackling grumble. "Where did you brats go!?" yells a disfigured monster in the mist.

"Mars.. Celestial.. Fire.. Surround!!" Flames shoot through the mist right at the monster, and trap it in its burning grasp. The the creature attempts to get free but cannot.

"Jupiter Thunderclap, Zap!"

"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!" A ball of lightning and a beam of pure energy now fly through the mist at the creature, bringing it to its knees.

"Do it, now sailor moon!" Cries out one of the shadowy figures in the mist.

"Sheesh calm down Sailor Mars I'm right on it.." The mist clears, and there before the creature stands a young woman with long golden pigtails held together with red jewels, and a shining tiara. "I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love, and justice. And in the name of the Moon, I will pu-"

"Sailor Moon hurry up already jeez!" Cries out Sailor Mars

"Fine!" snaps back Sailor Moon, "Moon.. Scepter.. Elimination!" She points her wand at the creature and a number of crescent moons shoot out. The creature at first agonizes in pain, then is immediately turned into dust. A jewel falls from the air onto the pile of dust, and a dark crescent moon within disappears. Just as fast as it happened, the scouts are gone. The room brightens up to show a number of people laying on the ground, but now awakening, scratching their heads and questioning what had just happened.

"It looks like they didn't need my help this time around," thinks to himself Tuxedo Mask, who was keeping quiet in the shadows observing the fight, "they are getting stronger.."

_The Next Morning._

The scouts gather at their favorite coffee and donut shop.

"OMNAOMNANOMNOMNOM"

"Dear god Serena do you really have to pig out like that?" questions Raye "we have more important things to worry about than stuffing our faces like you do!"

"Shup up Raye, am weeaah baanced brehfas is importhan to stharthing the day!" garbles Serena.

"Oh, please Serena your getting donut all over my books" protests Amy.

"I'm on Serena's side guys, why not be as carefree as her. If this is seriously all the Negamoon creeps have to throw at us, we don't really need to work ourselves up." Says Lita.

"Everything they've done we've fought back, and they keep doing the same things stupid things over and over again!" starts Mina, "I mean look at yesterday, they went and tried to drain energy from a elementary school gym, their attacks are lacking sense."

"That doesn't permit Serena to show off her inability to chew," says Raye, but Serena just sticks her tongue at her and continues to feast.

_Meanwhile, in Prince Diamonds chamber._

"Yes my lord?" Asks Rubeus, as he kneels down before Prince Diamond.

"Your failures highly disappoint me, you have lost control of the sisters and you are still unable to do the simplest of tasks. The scouts making quick work of your underling yesterday further proves how embarrassed you should be." Barks Diamond.

"Forgive me my prince, give me another chance and I will not fail."

"I have suggestion.." Says a figure out of the shadow. He emerges and steps forth toward the prince, but does not kneel. He has short blond hair, and he wears all black with a golden vest. At his waist he has a crescent blade made of solid gold. Across his face though, he bears a scar from one corner of his face to the other.

"Gold Dust.. state your business," commands Diamond.

"Rubeus will clearly fail again, instead I suggest let him collect his thoughts.. send me, I grow tired of waiting. I will exact our revenge." states Gold Dust firmly.

"Hm.. your grudge you hold will fuel your campaign I sense, but will it bring you success where the others so far have failed.?"

"I will leave my mark on this world, I promise you."

"So be it," proclaims Diamond, "Go and do what is needed to be done."

Gold Dust simply bows his head, turns around and walks away with a smirk on his face.

"Brother Diamond," says Sapphire, "you know he is not stable.. can you trust him?"

"My dear brother, we have no choice as of now," he starts, he then stares down Rebeus, forcing him to shy away, "we need results."


	2. I Am Gold Dust

**Chapter 2: I am Gold Dust**

"Its Friday night guys, what do you want to do?" ponders Serena, as the group walks downtown in search of a fun night.

"We can always go to the library!" says Amy in an excited tone, the other girls simply give her a look and start to giggle, "What? Study is important guys, weekend or not!"

"Bleeegh I've had enough studying for one week, we need to let loose!"

"For once I agree with Serena, come on guys lets have a fun night out on the town!" cheers Raye as the girls start to laugh and smile while on their way.

The laughter and smiling stops as suddenly a large explosion and screaming not far off in the distance. "they never give up do they! Lets go scouts!" says Lita as the group starts to run toward the noise.

_At the source of the incident_

"Heh, time to play Earth! Come on out you pathetic scum!" It is Gold Dust, yelling out to the people as he stands in the middle of an intersection wreaking his havoc. He first demonstrates his basic telepathy ability and starts picking up parked cars on the streets and hurling them in random directions. He laughs while doing so, to him it is a sport. He then stops everything and starts to concentrate.. closing his eyes, he sticks his hand out palm up. In his hand he forms a molten lump of gold, he opens his eyes and begins to laugh some more. He hurls the golden ball at a car, just barely missing, but it explodes on contact once it hits a nearby building. "HA hahaha!! Don't run! It will be over soon enough!"

"Stop right there!" cries out a voice. Gold Dust turns around and sees five figures in the shadow, they walk forward to reveal themselves.

"Oh! The Sailor Scouts, you've finally arrived!" states Gold Dust, in a mocking tone. He looks at them carefully, as if trying to figure something out. "Yea, your them alright.. except you in the middle, I don't recognize you."

"I am Sailor Moon! On behalf of th-"

"Silence!" Yells Gold Dust, he then uses his telepathy and knocks all of the scouts backwards.

They quickly get back on their feet, and give each other a look. Then Lita steps forward, "Jupiter Thunderclap, Zap!" She hurls her lightning ball at Gold Dust.

"Heh," He holds out his hand in the air and stops the lightning in its tracks, "its unfortunate you girls can't know things from the future.." he throws the lightning back at the scouts, they barely jump out of the way, but Gold Dust uses his power again to knock them down. "you scouts will pay for what you've done!"

The scouts struggle to get themselves up again, "what is he talking about? Who is this!" groans Raye.

"Who am I!? I am Gold Dust! And you will know what I'm talking about soon enough!" he cries out, as he uses his power again to shove the scouts down. He then closes his eyes again and begins to concentrate once more.

The scouts get themselves up, "we need to regroup! This guy is the real deal!" states Amy.

Gold Dust holds out his hand now, the girls notice this but are unsure what hes doing. Serena struggles to get up, but as shes doing so she sees a woman strapped under some rubble. As she tries to pull herself up she reaches out to this woman, she doesn't realize though that she is a few feet away. She is suddenly drug up to her feet, "huh, Tuxedo Mask?" She looks up and realizes who it is. He picks her up and starts to carry her away with the other scouts to get out of the area. "Tuxedo Mask wait! Shes there! Wait!!"

"We can't wait we have to regroup and think of something!" he yells out as they continue to flee.

"No we can't! Somebody is still there!" she screams, but Tuxedo Mask cannot risk keeping them in danger and keeps going

Gold Dust open his eyes to another molten creation, but then realizes the scouts are running off. He hurls it at them, but misses, causing another explosion. The debris and dust settle and the scouts have gone. Gold Dust starts to laugh hysterically. Suddenly a person appears before him, it is Rubeus.

"Ah! Rubeus! Come to join the fun?" Laughs Gold Dust.

"Diamond has commanded your presence this instant, return immediately" proclaims Rubeus, then he disappears.

"What a let down.. I'll be back Earth, don't you worry!" He says before he leaves, but something grabs his attention first. He hears a slight groan and squirming. He turns around and sees the woman that was trapped in the rubble, "whats this?" He starts to walk toward her.

"No! Please! Let me go! Leave me alone!" cries the woman as she tries to free herself, but to no avail.

He draws his golden blade from its sheath as he gets closer. The woman continues to struggle and cry for help. "You see my face?!" yells Gold Dust to her, "you kind did this to me, as well as a few other things.. Your race has met its end.."

"Please!!"


	3. A Youth Corrupted

**Chapter 3: A Youth Corrupted**

"You summoned?"

"Gold Dust!" Shouts Diamond, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"What is necessary."

"You are to take energy from these humans, not cause mass panic and destruction among them! You are bringing too far attention to us!"

"Why?!" barks back Gold Dust, "Why only take their energy? That fate is too kind for them.. don't you remember what they did to us?!"

"Are you questioning me?!" shouts Diamond again, slamming his fists on the arms of his throne.

"These people are constantly vulnerable!" starts Gold Dust, "We don't need to take their energy! Let us eradicate the lot of them and simply take their place!"

"You will follow orders and that is final!"

"You've gotten soft Diamond," says Gold Dust as he turns his back to him, he lets out a sigh, "I will return to Earth and finish what I started, and when I come back I expect that throne to be empty"

"What did you say?!" questions Diamond.

"I'm taking over here, I'm going to run things the way they should be run."

Diamond jumps to his feet, "you'll regret those words!"

"You know what?" starts Gold Dust as he turns around. He draws his blade, as he does there is blood on it that drips on the floor, "Why wait?" He slowly approaches Diamond. Suddenly though Emerald, Sapphire, Rubeus, and a fourth person hidden in shadow come between him and Diamond. "I get it, can't handle things yourself.." he sheaths his sword and backs away, "I'll finish you soon, you'll see." He then disappears.

"Silvern" says Diamond, as he does the fourth figure from the shadow emerges. He has long silver hair, a white outfit with silver outlines and buttons much like the old Negaverse general uniforms. "He will likely hide for a while.. find him and talk to him, convince him I wish to negotiate and forgive him so he comes back here, then I will kill him myself."

"Yes my prince"

_Several days later back on Earth_

Lita, Mina, and Amy sit at their local coffee shop. None of them however are drinking their coffee, instead blankly staring at it, and not speaking a word to each other. "This isn't real, is it?" says Amy, breaking the silence.

Their attention though is caught by the television in the shop. "The funeral of the woman killed in the apparent terrorist attack will be held today," starts the news anchorman, "still much fear, confusion, and anger is felt, heres what one man had to say."

"I saw the whole thing," starts the man in the interview, "some crazy guy in black and gold, had all these crazy powers. He killed that woman, the Sailor Scouts were there, but they ran off! They are cowards!"

"That isn't true!" screams Lita as she shoots to her feet and nearly throws her coffee at the television. She looks around and notices others looking, quietly sitting back down and burying her face in her arms. Amy and Mina simply look away with a lost look in their eyes.

Meanwhile at Raye's temple, Raye stands at the top of the entrance steps sweeping the leaves away with a frown clearly visible on her face. Suddenly she stops, the broom falls and she drops to her hands and knees and starts to breathe heavily. She lifts her head up to look down to the street below and sees the funeral procession passing by.

The Sun begins to set, the orange glow fills Serena's room. Serena has her face hidden in her pillow as she cries. Luna jumps up onto the bed and looks at her, "Serena?"

Serena lifts her head from the pillow and looks out the window toward the setting Sun, "I'm only sixteen years old, and someone has died because of me! I couldn't save her!" She starts to cry her heart out again, burying her face in the pillow to mask the sound, "I don't even know her name!"

"Serena.. It wasn't your fault," says Luna, she lets out a sigh, "I knew a time like this would come, that you would have to face such hardship, but I never thought it would be this early. I am sorry Serena.."

Serena looks up at Luna, "what am I supposed to do Luna? How can I deal with this.."

"Stay strong Serena. This man will be back, and when he does show himself you must stand strong and show him you aren't afraid, and that you will fight for whats good!" Luna climbs into Serena's lap, and Serena holds her tightly, fighting back anymore tears.


	4. The Crimson Flow

**Chapter 4: The Crimson Flow**

"Mama will sure like these flowers!" says a golden haired boy with a bright smile picking flowers in the field. The boy runs about, though he stops as he looks in the near distance and sees people running toward him, he recognizes two of them, "mama, papa?" he starts to run toward them, "I picked flowers for you!"

"Son, run! Get away from here!" yells the couple. The young boy stops with a confused look, "run!" they yell again. The boy starts to run away. The couple stops and turns around.

The boy gets a distance away before he stops and turns around, "mama, papa?" He sees his parents holding each others hands, and squints to further see a woman standing before them, with long golden pigtails, wearing a glorious white dress, her face though he cannot make out.

The couple starts to run toward the woman in the white dress, but she holds out a wand toward them, "Moon.. Scepter.. Elimination!"

An array of crescent moons shoots from the wand. The couple immediately drops to the ground, "No!" screams the boy, "Mama!" He runs toward them. A crescent moon strikes the boy across the face, and he falls to the ground.

"No!" Cries out Gold Dust as he sits up. He has awaken from a dream that replays in his mind every night. He looks around and realizes what has happened, "mother.. father.." He stands up. He has hidden away for the time in an abandoned warehouse, to avoid being found and assassinated by Diamond, and to gain some rest. He walks over to a lone chair and grasps it, he picks it up and throws it across the room, screaming as he does it. He continues to grab anything he can get his hands on and violently tosses them around. He drops to his knees and covers his eyes with his hands as he begins to cry. "Mother.. Father.. I will get revenge for you!" He reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a dried but preserved flower, he shows clear anger in his face, fire in his eyes, yet tears continue to drop.

_Later at Raye's temple_

The girls and Darien have gotten together to think of some sort of plan.

"He has tremendous power, but it has its limit," starts Darien, "he can only use his telepathy on things in front of him."

"You're right, we should surround him. He'll only be able to shove one of us, and by the time he changes directions that person can get back up and throw in an attack!" states Mina.

"Yea! He won't be able to repel all attacks, and also he wont be able to keep his concentration on that gold attack he has too!" says Lita.

"What do you think Serena?" asks Amy.

Serena is off in the corner not participating, sitting with her knees all the way to her chest as she wraps her arms around them. "Serena! You're the leader of this group and you're just going to sit there?" barks Raye. Serena opens her mouth as if she is going to say something, but closes it and lets out a sigh as she turns her head away. "Hmph! Some leader!"

"Raye!" whispers Amy, "Why do you have to act like that, some people take this kinda thing different than others, she needs support not criticism"

"I wont fail again.." says Serena. Everyone looks at her as Serena stares off into the distance out the window. She turns to them, "I wont let that man hurt anybody again.."

_Later on at Gold Dust's hideaway_

"I was waiting for you to find me" says Gold Dust as Silvern reveals himself to him, "I was waiting for Diamonds lapdog to come first, before I restarted my campaign.."

"I'm not here for what you think my old friend" says Silvern, "I bring a message from Diamond though, he wishes to compromise with you" Gold Dust turns his back, but nods his head, "he can see where you are coming from, that a new plan can be made, and that maybe things got a little out of hand earlier."

"You think things got out of hand earlier?" laughs Gold Dust.

"What do you mean?" asks questions Silvern. Gold Dust then turns around and smirks at him, then uses his power to shove Silvern against the wall. "What are you doing?!"

"My old friend.. all of you guys used to ask me all the time why I prefer my blade.. now you wanna know why?" Silvern doesn't answer as he struggles but fails to break free of Gold Dust's power. "It's the red blood.. the crimson flow.. that comes from the wounds I give. You see I don't bleed red, but gold, hence my given name.. My parents always told me that it didn't matter, that nothing was wrong with me. Then SHE came, and SHE took my parents away.. I lost the only people that told me everything was alright.. everyone else thought I was a freak of nature, a monster.. They were right.. I am a monster. Thats why I love the sight of that red blood, I can drench myself in it and pretend that its mine, I can feel.. normal, it eases my soul.."

"You've lost your mind Gold Dust!" yells Silvern, "Stop this now! Diamond may still grant you mercy if you beg for it, it isn't too late to turn back!"

"Silvern.. that crescent moon on your forehead.." Gold Dust draws his blade.. "You don't deserve it." He starts to walk toward Silvern.

"Stop this now! You'll regret it! Stop!"

Gold Dust gets to him and puts his hand over Silvern's mouth, "shh.. I'll send Diamond to greet you!" He thrusts his blade through the forehead of Silvern, then pulls it back out and lets him drop. He stares at the blood drenched blade and smiles. "I will draw her out, I will find her and pay her back for what she has done to me."


End file.
